The Mask He Wears
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Ayah Sora tewas dalam kecelakaan. Ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang lelaki kaya dan baik hati. Semua menyukainya, kecuali Roxas, adiknya. Lalu pembunuhan itu terjadi... AU, OOC maybe. WARNING! Contains murder and abusive behaviors. NO YAOI


**A/N: Fanfic ini hanya fiksi belaka. Jika terdapat sesuatu yang menyinggung, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.  
Da di sini adalah panggilan untuk ayah. Variasi dari Dad.**

**Disclaimer: KH and its characters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING!**

**CONTAINS MURDER and ABUSE!**

**NO YAOI**

**The Mask He Wears**

**1**

Tetangga Sora ditemukan tertelungkup di halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri. Air merah berbau karat menggenang di sekelilingnya. Lalu sirine polisi bersahut-sahutan di seluruh perumahan.

"Pembunuhan. Luka tusuk di leher," kata seorang polisi berambut merah menyala.

"Kupikir pembunuhnya tidak mau bersusah payah menyembunyikan hasil perbuatannya," timpal polisi wanita berambut pirang. "Kalau tidak bukan profesional, dia pasti psikopat."

Sora dan adiknya mengamati pembicaraan itu dari balik pagar rumah mereka. Kegelapan malam disamarkan oleh pendaran lampu jalanan dan lampu mobil-mobil polisi di jalanan. Ibu dan ayah tirinya bergabung dengan keluarga korban yang masih terisak-isak mendapati anak perempuan mereka yang manis dan baik hati sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Seseorang membunuh cewek gila itu," sahutnya. "Setiap hari dia mengintai kegiatan orang lain. Yang paling parah, dia hobi mengintip kamarmu. Benar, bukan?"

Adiknya hanya mengangguk.

"Aku punya firasat pembunuh itu penghuni perumahan ini," lanjut Sora, menggosok lengannya yang mengejang dengan bulu kuduk berdiri tegap.

"Setuju," balas Roxas, adiknya.

"Tapi Da akan selalu ada untuk kita." Sora memberi adiknya senyum, berharap senyum itu dapat menenangkan hati rapuh adik lelakinya itu. "Da pasti akan melindungi kita, karena dia sekarang ayah kita."

Roxas tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa, malah dia melangkah menghindari pagar.

xxOxx

Sora ingat betapa meriahnya pernikahan ibunya dengan Da sekitar enam bulan lalu. Lelaki itu beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Mammy dan Pappy. Dia juga begitu dewasa dan bijak, sehingga Sora tidak mampu tidak mendengar setiap perintahnya. Kalau disandingkan dengan guru besar seperti yang sering muncul di televisi, Da tidak akan kalah saing.

Nama asli Da, Xemnas. Kulitnya kecokelatan eksotis dan rambutnya yang gondrong berwarna keperakan. Pernah Sora memohon padanya agar diijinkan memanggilnya Pappy, tapi Da melarangnya. Da bilang, panggilan Pappy itu sudah ada yang punya.

"Panggilan Pappy itu hanya untuk ayah kandungmu," katanya waktu itu. "Walau dia sudah tiada, ingatan tentangnya masih tetap hidup dalam hatimu. Jadi panggil aku Da."

Pappy Cloud tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut di pinggir tebing setahun lalu. Saat itu dia sedang mengajak Roxas jalan-jalan, dan tidak mengajak serta Sora dan Mammy. Dua hari kemudian Pappy dan Roxas tidak kunjung pulang, lantas Mammy menerima kabar mengenai kecelakaan Pappy dan Roxas, yang telah membunuh Pappy.

Setelah Pappy meninggal, perusahaan yang dulu dia pimpin mendadak bangkrut. Keluarga kecilnya dipaksa melunasi hutang-hutang perusahaan, dan pada akhirnya harus menjual saham perusahaan dengan harga murah. Lalu Da datang, membeli saham dengan harga lebih dari yang ditawarkan, dan jatuh cinta pada Mammy. Sora pikir, cinta Da pada Mammy begitu besar sampai-sampai dia rela menikahi janda beranak dua. Mammy juga pastinya mencintai Da, maka dari itu dia menerima lamaran Dad dan bersedia menjadi istrinya.

Namun sesuatu mengganjal pikiran dan hati Sora.

Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa dan mengapa. Perasaan itu terasa begitu pelik dan membebani dadanya.

xxOxx

"Da, apa yang dikatakan oleh polisi-polisi tadi malam?"

Da memandang putra tirinya dari atas koran pagi yang dia baca. Mata emas Da begitu menawan. Sora ingin memiliki warna mata tak biasa itu, alih-alih warna biru langit yang membosankan baginya. "Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang tetangga kita yang mati itu," desak Sora. "Beritahu aku! Mungkin aku bisa menjadikannya ide dasar untuk menulis novel misteri."

Da melipat koran dan meletakannya di samping piring sarapannya. "Sora, kasus ini tidak untuk main-main. Sebaiknya, kalau kau ingin mencari ide untuk menulis, pergilah ke toko buku dan belilah beberapa buku." Dia mengangsurkan beberapa lembar dolar. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau pulang dengan beberapa buku baru yang kausuka."

Cengir lebar membentang di bibir Sora. Dengan sigap dia menyambar uang pemberian Da. "Aku tahu kau memang yang terbaik, Da! Trims!"

Suara kursi berderik keras mengalihkan perhatian Sora. Roxas, yang mengenakan sweter berlengan panjang dan berkerah tinggi, sudah berdiri dari kursinya, sarapannya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Sarapanmu belum habis, Sayang," ujar Mammy. Pagi ini Mammy tampak berantakan. Rambut cokelat panjangnya diikat tinggi dan dikepang asal. Sejumput rambut mencuat dari kepangannya. Wajah cantik Mammy juga tampak kusam. Dia kelihatan jauh lebih tua dari seharusnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Roxas, kemudian dia menyambar tas ranselnya dari lantai dan bergegas keluar dari dapur.

"Tunggu!" Sora cepat-cepat melahap _bacon_-nya dan menenggak habis susu cokelat. Dia menyambar tasnya sendiri, lalu berderap mengejar adiknya. "Aku dan Roxas berangkat, Mammy, Da! Kami pastikan kami tidak pulang terlambat. _Bye_!"

Sora hanya mampu mendengar Mammy berkata, "_Bye_! Hati-hati!" dan Da yang berkata, "Ingat beli buku!"

xxOxx

Sejak Pappy meninggal, Roxas tidak pernah bicara lebih dari seratus kata per harinya. Dia seperti sebongkah es yang dipahat menyerupai anak lelaki berusia lima belas tahun. Siapa pun yang berdekatan dengannya akan perlahan menjauh dan tidak kembali lagi. Dia bahkan menghindari keluarganya sendiri, terutama Da. Sora tidak heran menemukan adiknya duduk sendirian di perpustakaan sekolah sambil menulis sesuatu di atas buku kecil saat jam makan siang.

"Hei, aku baru berpikir akan mengajakmu ke toko buku sepulang sekolah."

Roxas lekas menutup buku dan memeluknya di dada. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Anak aneh, aku hanya ingin membawamu ke suasana baru! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang asing begitu!" Sora menggebrak meja. Semua pengunjung perpustakaan menoleh padanya dan mendesis dengan telunjuk diletakan di depan bibir.

Roxas tampak mengkeret. Anak itu memasukkan bukunya ke tas, dan bersiap-siap kabur. "Aku akan ikut."

Sora merasakan dadanya seringan bulu angsa. Baru kali ini Roxas mau mengikuti ajakannya. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali. Wah, kelihatannya Sora sudah berlebihan.

xxOxx

Sora bukan tipe anak remaja beringatan jernih. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan ponselnya di toko buku setelah berbelanja tadi, dan baru menyadarinya setelah mencapai rumah. Roxas sangat membenci sifat teledor kakaknya satu ini. Dia bersedekap di teras rumah, memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ponsel malang," kata Sora, menyerahkan tas pada adiknya. "Aku akan kembali ke toko buku. Kau tidak perlu ikut. Temani saja Da di rumah." Matanya mengarah pada pintu garasi yang separuh tertutup, menampakan bemper sedan hitam milik Da.

Roxas mendelik. Dia tidak suka Da. Dia benci lelaki yang menjadi ayah tirinya itu. Kalau bisa, dia ingin agar Da tidak ada lagi di rumah ini. Atau di dunia.

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu!" pinta Roxas.

Dan saat itu, pintu garasi terangkat sepenuhnya ke atas. Sosok tinggi dan berisi Da terlihat. Rambut perak rapi, kulit kecokelatan, dan mata emas yang sangat Roxas benci. Dia benci semua tentang Da.

"Halo, anak-anak!" seru Da, melangkah mendatangi kedua putra tirinya. Roxas segera menyingkir ke belakang kakaknya. "Aku baru saja hendak menjemput kalian, karena kalian sudah terlambat dua jam!"

Sora menggaruk kepalanya dan memberi Da senyum lebar. "Kami tadi ke toko buku. Dan sekarang aku akan kembali ke sana."

"Kenapa?" Da mengernyit.

"Ponselku tertinggal di sana."

Lalu Da berkacak pinggang sambil mencebik. "Pantas saja kau tidak mengangkat teleponku tadi."

"Yap, Da. Aku pergi sekarang, sebelum seseorang mengakui ponselku sebagai miliknya."

Mata Roxas pedas dan berair menyaksikkan kakaknya turun ke trotoar di luar pagar rumah, melambai kepadanya dan Da, lalu beranjak. Sekonyong-konyong dia menjerit,

"Aku ikut! Sora, aku ikut denganmu!"

Baru saja dia hendak kabur ke posisi kakaknya, tangan besar Da mencengkeram bahunya.

"Tidak apa, Sora!" Da menjerit pada Sora. Tinggi pagar hanya menyisakan separuh tubuh pemuda itu. "Pergilah! Aku dan Roxas akan jaga rumah!"

"Tidak, TIDAK! Aku ikut, Sora! AKU IKUT!" Roxas meronta-ronta, tapi cengkeraman Da malah semakin kuat.

"Pergi saja, Nak!" Da meyakinkan Sora dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar penuh wibawa. "Kami akan jaga rumah berdua sambil menunggu ibu kalian pulang!"

Dan Sora pergi.

Roxas gemetaran. Akan bagaimana dia sekarang? Mammy tidak di rumah. Bersama Da sendirian di rumah sama dengan menjadi korban incaran seorang pembunuh berantai. Saat Da membelai rambutnya, dia merinding. Saat Da menyentuh kulitnya, dia menggigil. Saat Da tiba-tiba mencengkeram rambutnya dan menyeretnya masuk, Roxas berharap Mammy tidak pernah menikahi Da.

_Mammy, Pappy, Sora, tolong aku! TOLONG AKU!_

Sekuat apa pun dia melawan, dia tidak pernah berhasil.

_Jangan! Jangan! JANGAN!_

Lalu dia melolong hingga tenggorokannya perih.

**TBC**


End file.
